1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved tamper-evident closure and method of making the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a spout having a tamper-evident ring for engaging a cap and methods for their use.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers used for dispensing beverages often include a fitment to provide both a tamper-evident and resealable closure. For example, containers having fitments are often used for distributing and dispensing juice, milk and other beverages. A fitment generally includes a spout which is attached to the container and a resealable cap which is selectively engagable with the spout.
An exemplar of a conventional container having a fitment is U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,486 to Moore et al. which shows a container having a tamper-evident pull ring pour spout. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,300 to Kishikawa et al. shows a pouring plug for a liquid paper-container. Although the pour spout disclosed by the Moore patent includes a pull ring and the pouring plug disclosed by the Kishikawa patent discloses a lid having a pull ring, neither patents discloses a tamper-evidencing device capable of indicating that the cap has been removed from the pour spout or the pouring plug, respectively.
What is needed is a new and improved tamper-evident closure which overcomes the above and other disadvantages of known fitments.